Many foundation garments manufactured and sold today incorporate front or rear openings in a bra or brassiere having fixed or adjustable shoulder straps. Other brassieres may even include both front and rear openings with suitable shoulder straps, but none however, provide continuously adjustable back and shoulder straps together with a front closure.
For example, it is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,864,375 and 3,291,132, respectively, to Steinmetz and Puliofico to provide a brassiere with adjustable shoulder straps and a back closure and no front closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,036 to Boylon, on the other hand, teaches adjustable shoulder straps which connect to the opposite sides of the back or side panels. Thus, no back adjustment is used, as the shoulder straps cross over or through a central "floating" back loop or ring, so that the floating ring is a connection between the shoulder straps or between the shoulder strap and rear band or strap of a brassiere.
Other brassiere patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,749, 911,204, 2,602,939, 1,670,684 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 204,264 teach other bra structures which incorporate one or more features of the improved front opening brassiere of the present invention. None, however, are believed directed to my invention, which incorporates an improvement in brassiere constructions which is much more convenient in use because of the unique and novel combination of features and since such brassiere structures can be economically manufactured and as they lend themselves to a wide variety of styles.